User talk:Raidra
Archives First! First! Also thank you for alerting me about the story being partially deleted. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:38, February 1, 2018 (UTC) RE:It's evaluation time! Much thanks Raidra for the last minute edit and review. Now I'm going to have to wait for my sister and this other editor on Facebook to send me a review. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:40, February 1, 2018 (UTC) RE2:It's evaluation time! I'm probably not going to wait for my sister and that other editor's response since they seem rather busy, especially my sister since she has a lot of bureaucratic paperwork to do. The typos you mentioned have been corrected and all I need to do now is wait until the final proof had been approved from Createspace. I still haven't decided if I'm going to have an e-book version of this story though, because that would mean I would have to delete the only public version of this which is on Creepypasta, and that seems rather harsh considering the critiques and positive views about this work. I really don't know, maybe I'll put it up in Trollpasta where my other deleted work is. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:44, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Somebody Toucha My Spaghet!" Message The title of this message is a reference to a moment in a cartoon based on Goldilocks and The Three Bears. There was a video made by Saberspark that talks about the Somebody Toucha My Spaghet meme and goes much more in-depth than I care to right now. While animated films may not get a lot of respect from The Oscars, that doesn't stop animation studios from making great films that I bet will be loved and remembered for years to come, as opposed to most Oscar winners that will be forgotten within a year or two. #SnubTheOscars #VoteWithYourRemote If I were making an Oscar bait film, I would make a film about people making a film for The Riggy awards (a parody of The Oscar awards) and do everything to make it as Riggy-baity as possible, which they think will guarentee them a Riggy award. By the time the awards roll around, they end up losing to an even more Riggy-baity film called Good Ol' Hollywood, which glorifies the hell out of Hollywood. I bet the Riggy award film will win and the people voting for the film won't see that the film is making fun of them as well as The Oscars in general. At first, I thought the word "comedienne" was a spelling error until I looked it up on Google and found out that it meant "a female comedian". I'll be honest with you. I've never heard anyone else use this word before when referring to a female comedian. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:35, February 1, 2018 (UTC) HELLO!!! Hi there, I hope you're doing okay! How's your mother and yourself doing, hopefully you're both doing well ! I was curious, did you happen to write any creepypastas lately? :D Luigifan100 05:43, February 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Story Draft My sister just returned a review of The Basement of Doom. Here's a quote--"Just read it, liked it better than the flying mouse. There were some parts I didn’t follow and got lost, and some characters I felt would have been better to develop a little more, but you can do that in the next book I guess. Also, I would avoid stereotypical offensive language and use less adjectives and adverbs. Show rather than tell, make the reader part of the action, not removed, unless that was what you’re going for. "Your main characters have seemed really self-centered so far too. Maybe have them be concerned with people other than themselves. Just a thought. Otherwise, liked it better than Treasure Hunters too. Artwork is my favorite so far! "I think I liked the story pace and interaction more in Treasure Hunters, but I think introspective stories are more your jam, as they say. Just need to work on developing the characters, personality, backstory, who and what matters to them, fears, loves, etc." Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:04, February 4, 2018 (UTC) RE: Response : It's Officially a Book Amazon--The Basement of Doom Createspace Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 20:37, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Oh No! Somebody Toucha My Mother!Fucking Spaghet!" Message Patrick from Spongebob: Somebody keeps stealing my ideas! But in all seriousness though, it's an idea that hasn't been done all that much before so if you look at it that way, I think people could still bring something new to the table when using this idea for their story. Also, guess who's just been showcased by Etherbot? That's right! Doom Vroom! Actually, I was the one who was showcased rather recently. From what I've seen, it isn't as long of a showcase compared to some of Ether's other showcases but I think that's because I haven't published a lot of horror stories as well as stories in general. Since my college classes have started up again, I haven't had much time to work on my stories, though I have set a deadline for the fourth episode of Pokemon: Johto Quest, which will roll around in April or May of this year. I've watched a few spoiler-free reviews of Mother! because I wasn't sure if I wanted to see it or not and from what I've seen, it seemed like it was a really good psychological horror film. After watching the Honest Trailer and reading the Wikipedia article for it, I'm quite reluctant to check it out. Speaking of the Honest Trailer, it was downright hilarious! I think one of the best bits is where the Epic Voice Guy tells someone to move that bus and when the stock image of a bus is moved, crazy stuff from the movie is shown and Epic Voice guy asks to have the stock image of a bus moved back and it actually moves back to its original spot. After I did some research, I found out that "move that bus" is a reference to Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. I'm not going to lie though, what the director of the film said was really dumb! I'm not even sure what they're trying to say. I mean, some of my favorite content creators may have said some stupid stuff in the past but I could at least understand what they were trying to say. I'm not sure if I told you this but my talk page is ready to be archived. Doug Walker (a.k.a The Nostalgia Critic) did an editorial on American Beauty almost three years ago. In the editorial, he tries to examine the film and figure out if it still holds up today. The editorial less than ten minutes long so you won't have to worry about not having enough time to see it should you choose to check it out. When I was younger, the word "actress" was used a lot more often than it is today and while I think its used has been gradually phased out over the years, it's still used every now and then today. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:19, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Actor Cheers on Eagles on Plane. Only One Guy Cheers Back" Message I just discovered this really cute video called The Magikarp Song. It's basically a love song about this girl whose heart was won by a Magikarp. One of the ideas I had for Johto Quest was having Emily pick Magikarp from the prize counter at Peggy's Place arcade in Goldenrod City. The guy at the counter would be confused by her choice, as Magikarp is often seen as a weak Pokemon. Emily says she is sure of her choice and the guy gets a ball containing Magikarp. The Magikarp is released from the ball and it flops around on the counter for a little bit as Emily stares at it and says, "It's so floppy." The guy asks if she wants it but before he can finish what he's saying, Emily interrupts him and yells, "Shut up and take my Thrillbux! (The currency used at Peggy's Place)" She then takes the Magikarp and runs around the place, showing it to other people and saying, "Look! I got a Magikarp!" Unsurprisingly, a lot of people (including kids her own age) are weirded out by this. I'm not sure if I'll use this idea in episode five or not but we'll have to wait and see. I've never heard of that particular glitch until now. Personally, I think they should've kept it and uped the power boosting effect to twenty or thirty percent. Though, one of the evolution induing trade items called the Metal Coat boosts the power of Steel type moves by twenty percent and induces evolution in Onix when held during trade. Sometimes when you look at a character article on a certain wiki, you may notice that some of them list a character's blood type, like this one on Red from Pokemon Adventures and this one on Chun-Li from Street Fighter (Warning: Autoplay video is on the page I linked you to here for some reason.) Now for a while, I had no idea why nineties fighting games and manga mentioned the character's blood type. But after reading this article on BBC, I found out that in Japan, blood type is believed to determine someone's temperment and personality. According to the article, type As are sensitive perfectionists and good team players, but over-anxious. Type Os are curious and generous but stubborn. ABs are arty but mysterious and unpredictable, and type Bs are cheerful but eccentric, individualistic and selfish. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 09:01, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations? Well, I think I may have gotten possom of the month. Now that I think about it, I got possom of the month (thanks to you) YES! POSSOM OF THE MONTH Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 09:30, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Ps, Sorry for not telling you. I honestly forgot somehow. Reply to "Alien in a Poor Valley Girl Disguise: Oh My God You Guys! This Communication Device is Like... Hella Marvelous!" Message In the scene where Emily interacts with the guy at the prize counter, I could have Emily ask him if she can see the female Nidoran and the guy gets a custom made Poke Ball from under the counter. The guy releases the Nidoran from the ball and Emily and the Nidoran stare at each other for a few seconds. The Nidoran then jumps off of the counter and runs towards Eddy, who is pulling on a rope tied to a small basket filled with RageCandyBars. The Nidoran will then rub its nose against Eddy's nose and jump into Eddy's wool. It will then pop out of it and pop back in like the moles in a Whack a Mole game. Emily finds the Nidoran's actions cute and turns to the guy at the counter and yells, "Shut up and take my Thrillbux!" and holds out the Thrillbux in front of her. The guy asks if she's sure about that and says that the male Nidoran might be a better choice, as he says it can breed with other Pokemon, even after it evolves, unlike its female counterpart. Before he can finish his sentence, Emily grunts as she shoves the Thrillbux in his face and the guy gives her the empty custom made Poke Ball. She then takes out a marker and writes "NI" (which stands for Nina) on the front of the ball and returns Nina to her ball. So after the whole "Suicide Forest" incident, Logan Paul has once again gotten himself into hot water. This time, he made a video where he tazers dead rats for fun and uploaded it to YouTube. Yup. I couldn't make this up if I tried. To me, this proves that he has learned nothing from the Suicide Forest controversy and that his somewhat flimsy attempts to redeem himself (i.e Making that Be Here Tomorrow video, Donating 1 million dollars to American Suicide Prevention organizations, etc) didn't mean shit. So yesterday, I decided to go onto The Lost Media Wiki (which is something I haven't done in a while) and found an article about this show called Mary Kay and Johnny. From what I've read, it's considered to be the first American sitcom on national television and aired from 1947 to 1950. Much like how Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz were a real life couple that played a fictional couple on televsion, the stars of Mary Kay and Johnny were also a real life couple. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 06:36, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Stop drop and do the flop Oh boy, that was.... interesting. Hope life's goin well for yah Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:46, February 14, 2018 (UTC) It's been great! I'm glad that the dictator has been banned across the fandom. I entered a contest by Helel and I'm planning on submitting it tommorow. I need all the luck I can get. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:35, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Same to you! Happy Valentine's Day to you as well ! Thank you for the nice wishes, I had a few pieces of chocolate today, but I absolutely love Nestle Crunch bars the most, the Reese's ones are great too, since it's the right amount of chocolate and peanut butter. Hope your mom is doing well ! Luigifan100 00:35, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Ready Player Bun" Message In March, a film adaptation of this book called Ready Player One is coming out and is going to be directed by Steven Spielburg. From what I've researched, this is Ernest Cline's (the author of the novel) debut novel that got published when he was thirty nine years old. People seem to be rather split about this book for the most part. Some people either really love it and say it's a love letter to 80's pop culture as well as geek culture and others really hate it and criticise it for its one dimensional characters, over reliance on "tell don't show", and how the story seems to treat the 1980's as the greatest generation in the history of mankind. That is, if Goodreads is anything to go by. There are also a couple of people out there who think the story is just okay like David Popovich a.k.a The Bookworm. I agree. I'm a big animal lover as well but even I can't get behind PETA. Penn and Teller's Bullshit made an entire episode about the organization and it pretty much sums up my thoughts on PETA. So just the other day, I was listening to this soundtrack called Selections from Disney's Orchestra Collection, Vol. 2 and it has some really good orchestral covers of classic Disney songs. However, the best track in the collection is the second to last one. Don't worry. I won't spoil what it is though. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 08:17, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Konichiwa Long time no see. How's it been the past eternity (two days) Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:18, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. It was a bit nerve wracking, but it is what it is. I'm going to bed early tonight. I've spent most of my nights the past week up writing a stupid sequel to a stupid story just because it got a little popular (and I kinda wanna milk the popularity for 2 or 3 more stories before I fade back into irrelevancy) It's been a mess kind of. I've had to get in touch with two narrators for basically taking my story and not crediting me at all for it. I guess that's what comes with this whole possum of the month thing. Sorry for rambling, I'm like half asleep xD. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:15, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Nothing is as powerful as a toithpick and a rubber band. I ended up uploading the story. I think I'll take a break from writing for a bit Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:16, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Reply to "Pun. James Pun" Message I think John Hughes movies also had a huge impact on 1980's culture. I mean think about it. Some of his most well known and beloved work, such as the National Lampoon movies, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, The Breakfast Club, Planes, Trains, and Automobiles, and Weird Science, came out in the 1980's and to this day, people still quote and make parodies or pay homages to these films, especially The Breakfast Club and Ferris Bueller's Day Off. So my guess is that instead of having references to Speilburg films, the movie will have references to John Hughes movies. I find it interesting that Speilburg doesn't want to have references to his films in the Ready Player One film, even though he's its director. I mean, given how Ready Player One is essentially filled to the brim with references to 1980's culture and he's been a part of so many influential 80's films, it would be very easy to include references to his own films. Instead, he decides to omit them. This to me shows that he's capable of not flaunting his ego, even when an opportunity to do so is given to him on a silver platter, unlike certain people *cough* Logan Paul and Trump *cough*. So after one of his tweets got to a thousand retweets, The Dom decided to finally review Fifty Shades Darker, as was promised in the tweet. Like his videos on Fifty Shades of Grey, he will be making three seperate videos on Fifty Sahdes Darker. The first video will explain the plot of the book (which you can see here), the second video will be the review of the book, and the third video will be the Lost in Adaptation episode comapring the book to the film. As of this message, the other two videos aren't out yet but when they are released, I'll let you know as soon as I can. I recently watched this video called "Why I Hate Your Name (Kimi no Na wa)" and the guy in the video explains why he doesn't care for this film in a calm and mature way. Your Name is a very popular and well recieved anime film that was released in 2016 in Japan and 2017 in the US. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:25, February 19, 2018 (UTC) e-Book Situation--It's Come to This :( I'm afraid I'm going to have to get the The Basement of Doom work deleted. I just asked Draft2Dital about their policy on publishing and I got this response. I quote--"We only added Amazon in November 2017, and that is part of the guidelines they have written into their contract when we signed up with them. If we fail to notice a book is already posted online we get a rather terse rejection back letting us know they won't be accepting the listing as they find it freely available online and have no way to be certain who owns the actual copyrights. Here is one such example, although I have redacted the book being rejected: We’re contacting you regarding the following book(s): BookTitle by (AUTHOR) (ID:ASIN Number) During our review, we found content inside that is freely available on the web. We don't accept books that have such content as copyrights cannot be ascertained. As a result, we won’t be selling your book(s) on Amazon. Content can be found at wattpad.com. The above was a book rejected by Amazon for being available on Wattpad. Amazon allows you to post excerpts on your blog, or via marketing sites, but posting the entire book online at wattpad or any other site causes them to question the copyrights and they will decline to publish. There are too many scammers out there that find these books and publish them as their own works. We close at least a dozen accounts a day from scammers who do this on the regular as a way of selling ebooks (rather than writing their own) and wattpad is one of their preferred sites to steal from. I'ts very easy to copy/paste out of wattpad into a word doc and then call it your own original work. You may have luck submitting your listings directly, but books that are posted online won't be submitted through our service." Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 17:40, February 19, 2018 (UTC) RE: Condolences :( Welcome. Yeah, I really wish things were different. I could of just stuck with having a regular book but I really need to get this story out to a wider audience. Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:28, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Exciting News Mortis Media the narrator contacted me. He saw I made a sequel to All Too Human, and he wants me to finish the final part of the All Too Human Trilogy so he can make a video dedicated to reading them! Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 00:35, February 20, 2018 (UTC)